Opening my Heart
by YukinaHikaHime
Summary: I have always been afraid to show emotion. It’s an inevitable part of me that will always exist, or at least, so I thought.' Rated T for safety, but most likely a K.


**Authors Notes: This is my first ever attempt at a one shot so please spare me with destructive reviews. I'm too used to long fics that people 'seem' to like. I quickly whipped this up in attempt to distract myself from my fractured finger. Silly me! Anyways! Enjoy!**

_I have always been afraid to show emotion. It's an inevitable part of me that will always exist, or at least, so I thought._

Living in Forget-Me-Not Valley has always been unusual. It was so different from the city life I once had. Now I question why I was so scared, helped by people that treated me like family since the first day. Now I realise. It was the one name, the one figure in my life that made me feel vulnerable. Skye.

Lumina remembers the night we met just as well as I do. How unexpected and pleasantly strange it was. The mysterious turn in that one still cog, in the clockwork of my life that sparked new meaning. I didn't realise how strong and true it was, until I bought the blue feather. I never thought I could care about someone the way I do. It sounds cliché, I know. Just another love. But, I believe different.

--

I sat on the bridge in silence, glancing shortly at my watch, and then back at the vibrant coloured feather I couldn't stop twiddling in my fingers. He was on my mind, again. I can't help it. It just happens.

There's always been something about him, something that makes me feel tempted to smile. It's not that I can't smile; it's simply that I won't. I've never let my emotions show for anyone, and I'm sure I won't start for him. No matter how I feel.

I continued to stare at the feather with a sense of paranoia washing over me. It felt like I was being watched. But by who? It's so late that everyone is likely to be nice and warm in his or her bed. Not me. I'm a nightwalker, and always will be.

I glanced to my left, towards the mountain path. No one there. It's Wednesday and even Griffin returned from his day out about half an hour earlier than usual. I'm alone. Perfect. Just how it should be.

"Alone at night? Not a wise choice from a clever girl like you." A familiar voice whispered in my ear.

I turned around, looking in the direction of the voice. There he was. Standing over me, his silver hair making me imagine he's an angel sent from the high heavens. To me he is, but he doesn't know that. No one does, it's my little secret.

I simply stared with my usual expressionless expression. Skye only laughed. Most people get annoyed, so why is he amused? It felt irritatingly pleasing.

The feather was still in my hands as I clambered onto my feet to face him. I craned my neck to look at the handsome work of art that stood before me. I watched as his green eyes scanned the symbolic feather that lightly entwined in my fingertips, a look of almost grief and happiness gracing his beautiful face.

"Good evening Skye." I mumbled shyly, trying to remain expressionless.

I hid the feather in my trouser pocket, equally concealing the object as I tried to conceal my feelings. Why is it so hard to be myself around him? Am I changing?

"You shouldn't stay out this late, especially not in winter." Skye sternly mentioned, closing his eyes in his unpleased pose.

"I should be telling you the same thing." I sarcastically replied. I could feel the fire of my intended irritation burning in his eyes as he opened them.

I walked off, before Skye could get an answer in. It was just like usual, but it didn't feel like usual. Something was so annoyingly different, and I knew I was to blame.

I slouched myself on my bed, eying the toolbox where I had secretly hidden the feather for another night. My mind raced back to Skye's expression, the look of grief. Why would he be in grief? It is I that is disappointed. I though I could tell him tonight. Try to open my heart, to stop jangling the lock as he tried to put the key in. Instead, it was same old, same old.

'Oh Goddess, when will I learn?' I thought, looking up at the ceiling.

I lay down on my bed, resting my head on the soft white pillow. The thoughts wouldn't stop. It was a bittersweet fairytale to me, of my own misfortune. Entertaining to say the least.

"_Hollie, you've got to learn to open your heart." _Mum's voice echoed in my head.

I closed my eyes. I knew she was right. But I'll never learn.

--

I awoke at 6am like every morning. Something played on my mind, but I didn't know what. I made breakfast like always, rushing cereal into my mouth as I stared at the leftovers of the of all the curry dishes that I had cooked, sat on the kitchen counter from emptying the fridge to find the milk.

It was 7am by the time I had finished eating and putting all the contents back into the fridge. I was closing the front door behind me with the strange note in my hand that had been nestled amongst the threads of wool that had trailed over the dining room table. I need to clean more often, the sheep moult too often.

I stood in the doorway, opening the note quickly as I could easily guess whom the note was from.

'Tonight I'm going to steal your heart away. Yours truly, Phantom Skye.'

"Why am I not surprised?" I sighed to myself. "But why my heart?"

For some reason, a feeling in my gut told me that if Muffy were around, she'd tell me I was being oblivious. I don't know why, but the feeling was there. I shook my head and put the note in my trouser pocket, replacing where my precious blue feather had been last night.

I continued my normal routine, of visiting my horse to give him a wash and some attention, and then do the same with my livestock, milking the cows and putting fodder in the feed dispensers. Following that, I visited the chickens, feeding them before putting the eggs in the shipping box. It was then that I returned to the front of the house to collect my basket.

It felt like a relaxing chore among the chores I do. Collecting wild grasses on my normal morning walk just felt so peaceful. But my mind was busy, far from at ease, but yet, still happy. I looked up as I walked past the inn.

'Beautiful sky… SKYE!' My mind buzzed. 'It's too much!'

For the first time in my life, I was truly scared. Not like a girl, screaming at a gross spider, but genuine fear sent a shiver down my spine.

I tried to continue my day, acting as if it was no different from any other. Gray took notice when I went to the excavation site to see Flora. He had the look on his face as if he wanted to come up to me as I dug in the dirt, and ask if I was ok, but he didn't.

Like most evenings, I sat on my usual stool at the Blue Bar in silence, my glass of water in hand. This silence was different, it was filled with content. Muffy knew, her darting green eyes told me. Strange as it sounds, the way Gustafa sang didn't make want to clap politely at the end of the song like it normally does.

I looked at the clock above Griffin's head. 9:39pm. I left the bar quickly without a good-bye. No one seemed to notice me leave anyway. Once I reached home, I prepared the house for Skye's arrival. The dining room table was clean, only Skye's note creating any interest. The kitchen seemed to almost sparkle, and I double-checked the beds were made and the chairs were tucked in. I grabbed the blue feather from the toolbox, hiding it behind my back.

Closing my eyes, I waited in front of the TV opposite the front door. Seconds felt like hours and minutes felt like decades. Skye's been torturing me so sweetly, and he doesn't even know it.

I heard the doorknob clatter. He was coming in. The lights were off, my hand on the light switch by my bed. I could see the rough outline of his silhouette in the darkness. The door closed. I closed my eyes and flicked the switch.

I opened my eyes to look at the startled thief. It was something about the sudden grin that made feel sick, his confidence was almost intoxicating.

"Good evening Hollie." Skye chuckled as he stepped up towards the dining room table, his eyes scanning the note he had written.

I met him at the table, gulping as my grip tightened on the feather in my nervous fingertips. Moments later I revealed the feather, I was sure he was looking it.

"Stealing the blue feather from maidens is my forte, and yours is the best prize of all." Skye confidently sniggered, reaching a hand out slowly towards the feather lying in my palms.

I simply stood watching, my hands beginning to shake, my legs turning to jelly. I started to realise Skye's hesitation, before looking back up at me.

"You're giving it to me?"

I nodded slightly and slowly, a light pink tone matching Skye's heating up my normally cold and harsh face. It was now he can finally realise what I've always hidden, but deep down wanted to say. For the first time, I felt emotion fill my face, as my eyes refused to look away from the confused perfection in front of me.

"…thank you." He whispered, a look I had never seen from him filled his face. It was a sharp second later, his appearance was filled with what I normally saw, the charming smile, spark in his eyes and flex of happiness in the muscles of his cheeks. "I… I have always been given confessions by girls, saying that they love me. But you… the woman of my dreams… I'm just so elated. What else can I say but 'yes'? Hollie, I want to spend the rest of my life by your side."

I was speechless. I smiled, a wide smile I never knew existed. I finally felt free, like I had finally been released from my chains. I pounced myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck as I gripped into a strong and lasting embrace. The tears I felt filling my eyes trickled down my rosy pink cheeks as I rested my head into his chest, my hands caressing his shoulders.

'Mum… you were right.' I thought. 'I finally learned the truth.'

"My heart is finally open…" I whispered to myself.


End file.
